New x Arrivals
by Bakuretsu-Shio
Summary: Ichigo and friends are visiting Soul Society on their extended weekend. Everything is going well on their part... until the alarm sounds throughout the Seireitei. Intruders are in the midst of the shinigami's home, and whoever they are, their reiatsu is unlike any they've encountered so far.


"Gon…"

…

"Where are you going?!"

…

"Idiot! You don't know if that's true!"

…

"Don't foolishly go through there. Wait! Gon!"

The day was restful and easy. It was the kind that made many souls alike want to go outside and play games with one another. Cheerful laughs and excited faces of children warmed the hearts of individuals around them, though in many districts it only earned the sneers of sick men and women. With only a few clouds hanging in sight, the sun shone vibrantly over the Soul Society, the place known as the afterlife, and spread its radiating heat throughout the terrain. It made those who were stressed rest calmly in their time of anxiety. It was just another day among several others and many thought it couldn't have gotten any better; or worse. Not to say _his _presence there was constantly troublesome, but it usually doomed all kinds of wrong – in ways it sent the Soul Society into raging chaos. Because of that knowledge it aggravated many shinigami of the Gotei 13 when he arrived, even on friendly terms.

Ichigo Kurosaki, substitute soul reaper and resident of Karakura Town; known for his brightly orange hair and dashing good loo- well that stood for reason. He was practically famous throughout the Seireitei not only for his reputable mission when he came to rescue Rukia Kuchiki from being executed but for the fact he was quite a strong being. He had single-handedly managed to take down Kenpachi Zaraki, and that man was a monster himself feared by other squadrons. For that same reason Ichigo could have been categorized as a threat and hunted down, but that wasn't the case for the male. He was a moralized teenager on the Gotei 13's side for the greater good, and hoped it would stay that way for time to come.

Visiting the Seireitei that week, Ichigo assumed it wouldn't cause trouble for anyone. After all it was Rukia who suggested he stay on the authority he didn't get into fights or cause a meltdown throughout the entire place. He hadn't been there for what seemed like months due to school and other living priorities he was met with. However that week was an extended weekend, so he took the opportunity to go there. With the allowance he brought along Orihime, Chad and Uryu as well (who begrudgingly declined the offer but was dragged along by the others).

For once their venture between the world of the living and Soul society was passive and void of any violent conduct. The cleaner unsuspectingly appeared to like their presence through the tunnel between places - or they simply had rotten luck all of the time they travelled. But this one instance it hadn't come behind them as usual, so they could sigh with relief.

As they arrived through the Senkaimon, Ichigo smiled to Rukia who stood nearby, earning a wave and pleasurable greeting along with her captain, Jushiro Ukitake. He formally came there to welcome the humans in his spare time, and thankfully he hadn't been so ill for the passing month. Orihime beamed with excitement and ran over, hugging Rukia closely while Chad and Uryu stood by the entrance. Sado's attitude was quiet as he peered at the Quincy beside him still muttering under his breath about not wanting to enter his enemy's territory. But he had to admit, that there were some he could call friends there… but many others mortal enemies. Like one Kurotsuchi-taicho of the Twelfth Division.

"-I've arranged for you to stay in my squad's barracks while you're here. I hope that's okay," Ukitake-taicho smiled nonchalantly to the four, who in turn nodded their heads.

"Yeah, thanks for this. Wasn't really expecting this kind of treatment after…" The substitute trailed off, and the white haired officer caught on, waving his hand absent-mindedly.

"You're all friends of the Soul Society now, and we should act accordingly."

"That's right!" Kiyone added to her captain's claim, shortly joined by Sentaro, "You've all done us many favours!"

"Wait, I was about to say that you bone-head!"

"Well you should've been quicker you fool!"

Rukia sighed in relief, hoping to God that the others would think the same as her captain did. Her brother didn't appear all that satisfied when she informed him of Ichigo's stay- but then again when did he ever?

When she felt an arm wrap around her own, Rukia looked up to see Orihime smile at her and drag the shinigami along to look around the Seireitei. Despite her want to speak to Ichigo, she left it for the meantime. While they walked off, the high schooler commented she brought special 'sweets' she'd made at home just for the younger Kuchiki herself, which she retaliated with a hesitant suggestion to share it around her division instead. Thankfully it worked against her, and Rukia could save her precious taste buds from the 'unique creation' she made. Whatever it was…

Uryu abruptly interrupted the silence between him and Chad, a rough sigh lacing through the air while his forefinger and middle finger pushed up the bridge of his glasses, "While you're all having your fun I'll be in my room reading. Don't bother me in the meantime."

The substitute glanced at the irritated Quincy and raised a brow. He could at least act a littler chipper while visiting… then again that would be completely out of character for him. Allowing him to leave, he turned to Yasutora who followed shortly after Uryu with his own plans. He and Kyoraku-taicho could be considered friends in a way, but there was more silence than speech in their interactions. It didn't bother either of them, and they enjoyed the peace of the atmosphere. Nanao however was still sceptical about his presence and always made sure to hang by in case matters turned badly, but Kyoraku always found a way to calm her down.

"Oh that's right," Jushiro grabbed Ichigo's attention back, "Unfortunately I have a meeting with Kuchiki-taicho soon, so I'll have Kiyone and Sentaro be your guides to my division."

The carrot top settled a hand on his hip and shook his head, "That's alright. I'm sure I'll find my way there eventually. Uh, thanks again."

With a curt nod, the captain smiled and flash stepped out of sight from Ichigo's view. He only then noticed he was the last standing there in front of the Senkaimon and narrowed his eyes, wondering where Rukia and Orihime went off to. Well, it didn't matter all that much. They had some catching up to get to. Deciding it wasn't his business, he thought of visiting Renji where ever he might have been. That unfortunately meant the chance of running into his captain along the way if Ukitake was finished by the time he arrived. He didn't want to deal with Byakuya and his strangely indifferent attitude towards him. How Renji of all people was his lieutenant made naught sense to the substitute, because of his annoying nature.

So… where should he start then?

* * *

With the day reaching its end the Seireitei's guests had comfortably settled in, being greeted by shinigami who didn't mind their presences. There were still those who ignored them, but those faults were overlooked by the positives. No one was violent towards the four and they didn't cause trouble for anyone else. Not as if it was expected… no way. But that trail of peace didn't last long. Because evidently, this was Ichigo Kurosaki who had come to the Soul Society. Ichigo did his finest to keep away from Kenpachi, and so far the elusion was in his favour. He spent his time going around places and greeting others (although he was actually lost) and ultimately met with Renji just outside his division.

Throughout his travels he also saw Ikkaku and Yachiru; who thought it was a good idea to alert all of Soul Society that he'd arrived. Which it wasn't, and he had to immediately flee the scene to avoid running into her commander.

Through and through he escaped with minor injuries, just barely.

"Dammit..." Kurosaki ran his hand through his hair as he arrived at the Thirteenth Division. Orihime was rooming with Rukia under her request, and Chad and Uryu had separate rooms from each other. As he sat down on the tatami mats, he cracked his back to relax his muscles. "Not even here for a full day and I'm all cut up like a freaking target."

A knock on the door alerted the teenager and he tilted his head up, not bothering to fix his composure, "Come on in." He scratched the back of his head, exhaling from tiredness. Ichigo hadn't been this exhausted in a long time. Then again only Soul Society had this lasting effect on him, because of its overly strange residents. It made him wonder why he came again… he really wasn't prepared at all for this crowd. Having Kon back home was bad enough, but being here was much worse in his opinion.

When the door opened, Rukia stood by the entrance with a smile, "Tired already?"

"Rukia," Ichigo wasn't expecting her audience, "… you know how it is."

"I do, but believe it or not you were missed by some people," the shinigami chuckled light heartedly at that. Many shinigami were odd or excessively jubilant, but this place was her home and there wasn't a better dwelling than here. Karakura may have been her home for a couple of months, but Soul Society was her true calling, where her adoptive family and friends were. That wouldn't change no matter how many live times passed for Rukia.

"I'm glad you decided to come here, Ichigo. But don't go causing trouble for us," Rukia spoke in a sarcastic tone, turning away as she began to exit the room she walked into only moments ago. "You're usually the reason we have to spend so much money on repairs. Just remember that."

The substitute furrowed his brows, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Isn't this place supposed to be pretty sturdy?"

"Maybe you're just using too much strength," Rukia retorted as she raised a hand, "Well, I'll leave you be for tonight. Orihime and I are going to Rukongai in the morning, and she was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Rukongai, huh…"

"That's right. We're going to see Kuukaku as well."

Memories poured into mind of Kuukaku Shiba, and Ichigo visibly twitched his eye at the thought of that maniacal woman, "…S-Sure. I'll tag along for part of it."

"I'll let her know. Good night, Ichigo."

"Night," the carrot top sluggishly replied, watching his friend close the door and walk out of sight. At least he had plans for the following day, but he wasn't eager to see Kuukaku. Maybe he could slip away before then. For now though sleep sounded like the best option.

The moon flourished in a dim light over Soul Society, hanging high where clouds mostly covered its magnificence. They darkened considerably since the day, looming as a void of black spreading over. Silence settled in throughout the plain, and it was as if time stopped from the peace. Guards surveyed the maze of the Seireitei, Zanpakutou's by their sides in case of a fight, but nothing. No amount of conflict had risen for quite some time, so for those on duty it was just another night of oblivion where they could restfully talk to one another and drink sake to quench their thirst. The four guests had settled into their unconsciousness, one later than others because of his wariness, but eventually sleep claimed the Quincy.

Some captains of the Gotei 13 were awake, but inwardly confined themselves to their room where they diligently worked on filing papers. One included the ice prince of the Seireitei, Toshiro Hitsugaya; Captain of the Tenth Division. While he sat at his desk working, his big-busted lieutenant was sound asleep on the couch. With only a candle by the captain's side to give him some light, the room was filled with shadow, and four single rays of moonlight came through the window over head. They reached into the depths of darkness and glowed on the skin of Hitsugaya's lieutenant.

As he finished, the shinigami set down his stationary and turned his head to the window behind him. Something was amiss… he could feel a slight shift in the cold night air. Narrowing teal orbs on the imagery of the moon, he pondered what the cause of the disturbance was. Whenever a drop in temperature became eminent or heightened on a blisteringly warm day, he always knew. This however appeared unfamiliar to his long ranging senses.

"I wonder what it is..."

Just as Hitsugaya was about to turn in, that's when it happened.

The loud clambering of the alarm sounded. It echoed throughout the many divisions and awoke shinigami and guests alike, putting them on their guard instantaneously. Immediately Matsumoto snapped her eyes open and sat up from the couch meeting eyes with her captain. They gathered their Zanpakutou's and headed straight outside along with their squad, part of which was still waking up from the abrupt threat.

Hell butterflies fluttered through the air among the divisions, followed by the announcement some many dreaded to hear.

"Intruders in the Seireitei! Intruders in the Seireitei!"

This couldn't end well…

* * *

**This is the first time I've written anything for Bleach, so everyone might be out of character and I apologise for that.**

**Indeed I mostly write for the Hunter x Hunter fandom, but I hope to gain some experience writing for the Bleach fandom as well. This is a crossover, so characters from HxH will be coming in very soon. I hope you enjoy what I have to bring for you in this story. See you next chapter.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated and help motivate me to write! :D**


End file.
